


Double Trouble

by Nitroid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: Kise discovers how far Aomine and Kagami take their rivalry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> E for sex, double penetration, and Kagami.

Aomine groaned, balls deep inside Kise, the blond’s hot, wet heat enveloping his cock in a real way no tenga toy ever could imitate. His fingers found their way over Kise’s hard chest, flicking his pert, pink nipples. Aomine reveled in the way Kise tightened up around him when he touched his chest.

So sensitive.

Kagami finished drinking from the water bottle he was holding and crushed it without a moment’s thought. The redhead ambled over and lazily gave Kise’s bum a meaningful squeeze.

Moaning, Kise tightened even more around Aomine, dragging the precum out of the Touou ace.

“Shit, baby, I’m close.” Aomine breathed, hands splayed on Kise’s hips as he thrusted upward into him with a steady rhythm. “God, if you do that…”

The bed sank under Kagami’s weight as he knelt behind Kise, straddling Aomine’s thighs.

“Don’t come yet, I want in.” The redhead murmured, nibbling along Kise’s sensitive spots near his neck.

Aomine frowned. “You _just_ came in him earlier.”

Kagami responded with a smirk, large hands cupping Kise’s cheeks as he pulled them apart, revealing Kise’s reddened, slick entrance, currently swallowing Aomine’s equally wet cock. Cum dribbled down the tanned ace’s stiff member, readily slicking the passage for Kagami.

The Seirin ace placed his hands over Aomine’s on Kise’s hips, cock sliding up against his as he pushed up against Kise’s ass. Aomine stilled his thrusts, waiting.

“You want this?” Kagami dug his teeth into Kise’s shoulder, leaving a mark over one Aomine had previously left before. “You want me?”

“Unh.” was all Kise could manage, wanting Aomine to move inside him so badly, and also wanting to feel Kagami’s thick, long heat inside him.

“Say it.” Kagami teased him mercilessly. “Say you want my cock ramming right into your ass pussy.”

Kise whimpered, cock twitching against Aomine’s toned abdomen. He bit his lower lip as Aomine licked and sucked on his right nipple, tongue making lascivious smacking sounds.

A sharp slap to his ass cheeks jolted Kise into a keening moan.

Kagami grabbed him by the throat, hard enough to pull his head back, but gentle enough not to hurt him.

“You want me to fill you up, right here?” Kagami’s cock nudged up against Kise’s hole.

They both felt Aomine’s cock twitch at the contact.

“Yes.” Kise swallowed, hands in Aomine’s hair. “F-fuck me raw, Kagamichii, Aominechii.”

Kagami smirked. Aomine followed suit, teeth teasing Kise on his left nipple, tongue flicking up and over the blond’s sensitive spots.

“What’s the magic word?”

Kise frowned, frustrated. He didn’t quite like being told what to do, or take well to being teased so much. But he wanted _so_ desperately to come.

Kagami pushed up against him, spreading his cheeks wider, stretching him out just enough for him to feel it, but not enough for him to stop wanting it.

“ _Please_!” Kise gave in, breath unsteady, cheeks flushed. “P-please, Taiga, Daiki, I need -”

Kagami raised an eyebrow to an equally surprised Aomine, who was mostly feeling the blond tighten around him with a renewed force. Kise sure knew how to wrap them around his fingers.

Relenting, Kagami pushed forward, sinking himself into Kise’s wet heat, sliding up against Aomine. There was something insanely intimate about that, sharing Kise in this manner as he writhed and moaned and gasped between their bodies.

It was a massive turn on.

Neither ace wanting to come first, they both secretly began a silent competition, within Kise.


End file.
